A Teenager Adventure, Diddy's Kong Quest Redux
by HanaAsakura20
Summary: Craving another adventure after so much peace has lasted, a teenage Diddy embarks on a new adventure to find Dixie, who has mysteriously vanished. Along for the ride come Conker and Timber.
1. Teenage Blues

I do not own the characters, Rare/Microsoft/Nintendo does. I don't claim any profit or money from this story. All of it belongs to its owners. I just write the stories. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Teenage Blues

It was a beautiful day on the island. The banana birds were singing. All was peaceful on DK Isles. Except for the complaining of Diddy's friend, Conker. Being a teenager of 17 was hard, but being a truant one was more annoying. He and his two friends, Conker and Timber had decided to skip classes for the day to goof off.

The three decided to head out deep into the jungle to get away from anyone that would find them and rat them out. Diddy led the group, and had grown a bit since his last adventures with DK and Dixie. He was a bit taller, less chubby and a bit more muscle. He still wore his trademark red Nintendo hat and red tank top. Timber still wore his trademark Rare blue hat, but wore a blue hoodie over it (because he got sick a lot). Conker was the one who dressed not his usual child-like self. For a 18 year old, and the oldest out of the three (Timber was 17 also like Diddy); Conker dressed like a juvenile delinquent that would scare the shit out of anyone.

Diddy was stepping on branches, as he pushed his way through vines and bushes. He led the group into a small clearing and sat down to catch his breath. Timber followed suit, sitting down and fanning his head with his hat. Conker leaned against the tree and pulled out a cigarette.

"Puff?" He asked Diddy. Diddy shook his head.

"No thanks. You know I don't do that stuff," he replied. "This is a first for me skipping school. If Dixie found out I was actually skipping, she'd kill me."

Conker laughed. "She's got you on that tight a leash, man? Geez you have it bad with her."

"No I don't," Diddy shot back. "She just wants me to not fall behind in my studies. One day won't kill me," he said as he laid back putting his hat on his head. Diddy laid back against the log behind him, with his tail swishing back and forth.

"It's just been so peaceful here after everything, that it's gotten so boring. DK is married to Candy now, and doesn't have time to explore and do adventures anymore unless his bananas get stolen. Which they don't anymore. Dixie is focused on getting into the island academy. She's top in the class, of course. I just feel like I'm slacking behind everyone else. The one adventure I went on with Dixie back when we were kids only got me the title of "Hero" once. One damn time! And we don't do that stuff as much anymore," he said with a sigh. "I would just want to go on adventures again like we all used to…"

Timber laughed, "It kinda sucks to be you Diddy. I wish we could do that stuff too, but we have responsibilities now. Like, we're almost adults. But, still kinda kids. We just don't have anything going on that requires us to be "heroes" at the moment."

Diddy sighed. He hated this. It was the same thing day after day. It had been like this for a few years now ever since they beat the vikings. Peace was forever here. And Diddy hated being bored. He craved action and adventure, not skipping school to get an adrenaline rush. Everyone said he was just looking for trouble. But he was just wanting to adventure again.

Conker took a breath of his cigarette and tossed it on the ground, stomping it out. "So what does Dixie THINK you're doing?"

Diddy laughed, "She thinks I'm at home in bed with the jungle flu. I texted her this morning telling her I had a fever and was sick and all. As long as I'm home before she gets home from school to check up on me, I'm good. DK knows I skip sometimes, and covers for me."

Conker snorted at this. "Dude, thank god for your bros before hoes."

"Hey! Don't call my girlfriend a hoe!" Diddy said with a glare. "She's beautiful, she's smart and I love her!"

"Yeah, and she acts like a princess too!" Timber guffawed. "I mean, she has class and manners. You on the other hand, can be a slob." Diddy groaned.

"Hey you guys are supposed to be my two best friends and not rag on me and my girlfriend," he replied. "If I have a classy, sweet girlfriend that's all me. Not you dweebs."

Conker winked at him. He put his arm around Diddy's shoulder and his other hand on his head. "True, and that's what makes you still the lucky hero, dude!"

"Or a dead hero…" Timber interrupted, pointing at someone walking towards them. Diddy's mouth dropped and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh (COUGH COUGH) hey… Dixie…" he spoke quietly with sniffles.

Dixie Kong, who was a beautiful 16 year old girl, wore a pink sundress and her traditional pink beret. She had long blonde hair in her customary ponytail and had bangs in the front. She stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at Diddy, who was looking down at the ground.

"Diddy! I thought you were in bed with the flu! What are you doing out here with Conker and Timber!? You'll make yourself worse!" She yelled in a worried older sister tone.

Timber and Conker snickered. "Busted," Conker whispered to Diddy. He shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry Dixie. I just wanted to try and get some fresh air, that's all." Dixie frowned at this.

"Are you actually sick, Diddy? Or maybe you were just skipping school again?" Diddy was shocked.

"How did she know about that?" He thought. "Unless DK ratted me out?"

"How did you find out?" He replied with a groan. She smirked.

"It's only because I know how you are, Diddy. You get bored easily," she said with a giggle. "I told the teacher I had a family emergency at home and said I have to leave early. Also, you three come here a lot to loiter around and do nothing."

Conker groaned. "Your girlfriend has been stalking us, bro! She's definitely not dumb."

"Hey! I told you to not talk about her," Diddy said to him. Dixie giggled.

"Thanks Diddy," she said putting her hand in his. Diddy blushed a bit, being in front of his friends with Dixie. Conker shook his head, slapping Timber on the shoulder.

"C'mon bro, let's leave these two lovebirds alone and go get some food. I'm starved."

Timber nodded and looked to Diddy. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Hey Diddy, we're gonna head out. We'll see you later, ok?" Diddy smiled at them and nodded.

"Alright, have fun. I'll catch up with you guys later then," he replied. Dixie waved to them, as well.

"Have a good lunch, you two! Thanks for taking care of Diddy!" Diddy groaned.

"Dixie…" he started.

"Don't start with me, mister," she replied quickly. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked with a pout. "Don't you trust me?"

Diddy frowned. He had to choose his words carefully. He had found out in recent years, that women could be tricky and deceitful. Well most from what DK told him. But, Dixie wasn't either of those things. She was sweet and kind. But, right now she was mad. And she could be kinda scary when she was mad. So he chose his words carefully.

"I wanted to tell you about the skipping, but I thought you would really be mad at me. I just have gotten bored lately, I guess."

She sighed, "I know Diddy. I figured that's why you were doing it lately. Everything has just been peaceful lately. And I know that you like adventures and exploring and all. I just wish you didn't lie to me about it and was honest with me." She kicked the ground with her feet. "We've always been honest and open with each other, right?"

Diddy felt bad. He had lied to his girlfriend, and now felt like scum. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you and hide it from you. I just wanted things to be like they used to be."

Dixie smiled and hugged him. "Diddy, it's fine. Really. Don't worry about it. Hey, why don't you we go catch up to Conker and Timber and go have some lunch, hm?" Diddy grinned at this and squeezed Dixie's hand.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Let me go ahead and tell them we're coming along too," Diddy replied and ran off to catch up to the two. Dixie smiled to herself.

"I knew he was hiding something. I just want Diddy to be honest with me. We've known each other for years," she thought. "Diddy you can be so clueless sometimes, but that's why I love you."

Dixie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard noises from the bushes behind her. She slowly walked over to peek behind them and see what it was.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She asked. The noises stopped. She turned around and started to walk away. Before she could take another step, something hard hit Dixie in the back of the head. She felt everything starting to go black, and hit the ground. Multiple sets of footsteps surrounded her as darkness set in.


	2. Something Not Right

Chapter 2: Something Not Right

Diddy had met up with Conker and Timber and dropped by a shop to get something to eat. Diddy stood at the entrance waiting for Dixie.

"Where is she?" He asked aloud. Timber scratched his head.

"Maybe she got sidetracked playing with her pets in the jungle," Timber replied. "You know how much of an animal lover she is."

Diddy nodded and sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe she'll catch up later. You guys wanna go eat?"

The two other friends agreed, and the trio went in and got some food.

Everything was dark, and her head hurt bad. Something or someone had hit her in the back of the head while she was leaving to go meet with Diddy and the others. Dixie slowly opened her eyes to gain focus and see where she was. She was chained to the wall in a dark cell area with no windows, stone walls and a stone floor, and a jail cell with no bars or window. Her wrists were chained above her head, and her feet were attached to manacles within the wall. It was cold in the room, and she shivered from the air.

"Hello! Someone help! Let me out of here! Please!" She yelled. Dixie looked around, and saw no hope of escape whatsoever. She tried moving to get her wrists and feet out of the manacles, but to no avail. Dixie sighed, and looked down. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from another area towards her cell. Dixie steeled herself for whoever captured her and brought her here, and tried her best not to be scared. However, that was to be short-lived.

The door to her cell opened, and Dixie gasped at who stood in the doorway.

"You! But how?" She exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with fear as the shadow of her captor smirked at her.

Diddy sat there eating his banana cream pie slice, while Conker and Timber took drinks of their sodas.

"Dixie is really taking a long time," Diddy said. "Maybe I should go look for her."

Timber nodded. "Yeah, she has been gone awhile."

Diddy got up and put his money on the table for the bill. "Sorry guys, but I'm worried about her. This definitely isn't like her at all. She would usually call me or something if she was gonna be busy with something."

Conker and Timber looked up at Diddy. "What's up man? You gonna head out," Conker asked. Diddy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if anyone has heard from Dixie," he replied. Conker and Timber got up and followed suit. The three walked out of the restaurant after putting their money on the table, and left to find see where his missing girlfriend was.

The three teens headed back to Dixie's house to see if she was there. Tiny Kong was laying there on her bed, watching tv.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" the young teen said. Tiny Kong had matured a bit over the past few years into a tall, busty teenage girl. She had her trademark beanie and twin ponytails still. She wore a blue halter top and pants though with sandals. "Isn't Dixie with you guys?"

Diddy shook his head, and took off his cap, scratching his head. "No, I thought she was gonna meet us for lunch. But she never showed up. We thought she may have headed back home."

Conker leaned back against the wall of the hut, crossing his arms. "That's funny. She would have texted Diddy or you to let you know what she was up to or if she was changing plans. You think she's ok? I mean, damn, we should go look for her." Tiny jumped off the bed and agreed.

"Yeah, no one messes with my big sis! This totally isn't like her!" She said. "Diddy, you and the guys go look for her in the jungle and I'll see if anyone else has seen her."

Diddy nodded and Timber did, too. Conker grinned and ran off.

"I'm going to grab my Bazooka gun dudes!" He yelled. Timber sighed.

"I guess I'll go and grab some supplies and all. Diddy you should get ready too. We may have an adventure waiting for us after all."

Diddy's heart felt anxious at all of this, but more nervous for Dixie. What had happened to her? He hoped she was safe, wherever she was. Diddy looked to Tiny, and nodded. "Well, I asked for an adventure. Guess I got my wish. Today looks like more than just a day away from school."

With that, Diddy left to go to his hut to get his weapons and supplies.


	3. Fear

Chapter 3: Fear

Dixie was shocked. It had just been a normal day, but things had taken a really bad turn for the worse for her. She stared with fear, as her captor slowly approached her.

"N-no way… they defeated you. How can you be alive? They said you had died after the last battle!" The response to her inquiry about her captor was a backhanded slap to her face. Dixie yelped in pain, and felt tears sting her eyes as they threatened to fall. "Why..?"

"Why indeed?" the hulking figure of their longtime nemesis came into view. King K. Rool smirked at Dixie. "You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, girl."

Dixie sniffled, and tried her best to put on a brave face. "You will really be sorry for this! When DK and Diddy have found out what you've done, they'll stop you again! You won't get away with this, K. Rool. And let me go!" Dixie struggled and pulled against her chains. K. Rool laughed at her.

"Those fools Donkey and Diddy Kong won't stop me this time," he replied. "I'm bringing back my plan for the Blast-O-Matic. It's almost completed. You were just an extra addition to my plan. But, my dear, I may have some use for you," he said as he put his clawed hand to her throat. Dixie clenched her eyes shut and felt tears stream down her face. He squeezed her throat, just enough that her breathing tightened. Dixie gasped for breath, and he watched her take a breath and loosened slowly. "I believe I owe you some payback for years ago when you got in the way of my plans at the Northern Kremisphere."

Dixie's eyes shot open, and her face paled. Of course he would remember that, and use that against her. "N-no… You can't! You won't get away with this! Diddy will find me! And he will make you sorry if you do anything to harm me!"

K. Rool got close to her face and sneered, "By the time Diddy would even manage to find you, there may not be anything left of you. I'm debating whether to keep you alive or kill you where you are."

Dixie struggled and started to cry visibly. Her wrists started to feel bruised from pulling, and her eyes were getting puffy. Suddenly, she felt him pull her ponytail hard. She cried out in pain.

"I think instead though you'll remain here for a long time. And when I mean a long time, I mean until you do eventually die. We're not even on Crocodile Isle or the Lost World, either. I have my new hideout based far away in a new remote location. So the chances of the Kongs finding you and stopping me are very slim to none, girl."

She didn't want to die here. Dixie believed Diddy would find her, and wanted to stay strong inside. She had to warn the others too about his plan to bring back his doomsday machine! But she couldn't do anything here like this.

"I hope your strength holds out, because you're going to need it," he said. K. Rool went to the side of her face and dragged his slimy tongue up the side of her cheek. Dixie clenched her eyes shut and inwardly cringed. "Perhaps if you behave enough after I destroy Donkey Kong island, I'll make you my queen…" Dixie's eyes shot open and she frantically shook her head.

"No! I won't! You won't get away with this!" Dixie pulled hard against her chains, but she couldn't budge or even inch out of them. She prayed Diddy had realized something was wrong and she was in trouble, and that he was on his way to save her. "Diddy will stop you…" she said. K. Rool laughed at her.

"He may try, but this time I promise you that my plans will succeed. My plan for my doomsday machine is already in effect. It won't be long before my workers finish the new preparations on it." Dixie struggled against his grip on her face. The tears wouldn't stop falling. "Until then, I believe I promised you some payback. And I intend to make good on that promise. Dixie, isn't it?"

Dixie gasped for air as she felt his clawed fist connect with her stomach. She groaned in pain, and coughed. "N-no… Please… stop…" She screamed as she felt a sharp pain, and warm blood running down the fur of her leg. She glanced down and saw he had dug his one clawed hands into her right leg. K. Rool began to twist his claws a bit in it, making her scream more. He smirked and slowly pulled his claws out. Blood ran out of Dixie's leg from the wounds.

"What's wrong? I thought you were some brave little girl who thought she was a hero. Does it hurt? Well, we haven't even started yet." Dixie sobbed and whimpered, as she clenched her eyes shut and twisted her head back and forth. Gods above, it hurt! She prayed Diddy was almost here. K. Rool chuckled and licked the blood from his fingertips and claws. "Maybe we'll move onto your other leg, than your arms? How does that sound?" She shook her head with tears shining in her eyes, and silently pleaded for him to stop. Dixie was exhausted, and it showed on her face and body.

"Please… no more… please…" she begged. He wiped the blood and saliva on her lips, making her taste it. Dixie tasted a slimy iron taste and gagged from it. K. Rool chuckled.

"Now now, don't be so uncooperative. We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I," he said. "So you'd better get used to living a life of hell here. I'll be back in a little while to have more "fun" with you. For now, I need to check on the progress of my machine. Don't die on me yet, Dixie." He opened the door and motioned to the two guards standing outside to watch her cell. He slammed the door shut, and Dixie heard it lock. She heaved and sobbed. Blood trickled down her fur from the wounds, and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Diddy… where are you…?"


	4. Starting A New Adventure

Chapter 4: Starting A New Adventure

Diddy picked up his guns and put them in his holsters in the side. Whoever decided to mess with and possibly hurt his girlfriend was in for some trouble. Diddy grabbed a pencil from his desk and paper and scrawled a note to DK and Tiny, letting them know what he was going to be up to. "Sorry DK, but I gotta have my own adventure for once. I just gotta find Dixie," he said to himself as he finished writing the quick note. He went to his hut door and pinned the letter up to where they could see it, and left to meet with Conker and Timber.

Diddy swung from the vines overhead in the jungle, and landed at the spot where he was supposed to meet them. Timber was already there, waiting.

"Hey Diddy. Conker's not here yet. I'm sure he'll be back soon. He loves to try out new weapons and all, and blast bad guys. So you know he'll be ready shortly." Diddy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm bringing my guns just in case. We may need something to defend ourselves with," he replied. Timber nodded.

"So we're heading back to the clearing once Conker comes back, right? To get some clues maybe?" Diddy agreed and nodded.

"Dixie couldn't have just up and vanished. We last saw her in that area. So maybe she never left there after all," he replied. The two heard familiar footsteps coming their way.

"Yeah, I don't think she just up and left on her own," Conker said stepping near the two. He was carrying a bazooka on his back, and also had a katana sword on it, also.

"Uh, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Diddy asked. "I mean, do you really need all that?" Conker laughed and waved his hand.

"Hey, you wanted to go on an adventure! So it's gonna be an adventure, man! We have to make sure we're fully loaded!" Diddy nodded as he ran hands on his holsters with his guns.

"Yeah, we have to be prepared for anything, I guess. Timber, what did you bring?" Timber pulled out a map and a pocket knife.

"I hope these are ok. They're kinda basic, guys. But it's what I have at home." Diddy agreed and Conker shrugged. "They're nothing extravagant, but they're both practical. Shall we get going then?" The three decided to head to the clearing area. Diddy kept his hands on his holsters. Just in case they ran into trouble. Conker had his katana out, playing around with hitting large leaves and all out of the way. Timber was cautiously scanning the area around them. Finally, the three reached the clearing where they last had seen Dixie. Diddy stopped short, and gasped.

"Dixie's phone! She dropped her cellphone! She wouldn't leave anywhere without it," he said as he bent down to pick it up. It looked like it had been broken too. "Looks like it got stepped on and broken." The screen had been cracked beyond recognition, and the buttons were broken. Diddy stood back up, but then his heart stopped when he looked at the ground again. There were numerous sets of footprints. But, not just any type of footprints. "No way…" he breathed. Timber and Conker walked up beside him.

"Are those footprints really…?" Timber began. Conker's mouth dropped.

"Just no fucking way, man! There is no possible way!"

Diddy was shaking on the inside and furious on the outside. His stomach was in knots, also. It took him a lot of willpower not to want to vomit up his lunch. "These are… Kremling footprints! But how? Why? And why did they take Dixie!?"

Timber bent down and looked at the area more. "It looks like she was ambushed and taken by surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting to be kidnapped," he replied. "So what do we do, Diddy? Tell DK and let him handle it? This may be more than we can handle."

Diddy was thinking, but he only knew one answer in his mind: Dixie was in trouble and she needed him. They didn't have time to run to DK and the others. They needed to start looking for the Kremlings now. And rescue Dixie. "Look we're almost adults. I think we can try handling some Kremlings and having our own adventure for once," he said. The other two nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, alright count me in!" Conker agreed. "Let's go kick some Kremlings asses!"

"But where exactly do we start looking, Diddy? We only have footprints as the clues," Timber said. Diddy grinned.

"We follow the footprints, of course. They lead deeper into the jungle from the looks of it," he replied. So the three followed the footprints through the jungle. The trail led them deeper through, and eventually to the end of the island down to the beach. But, there was nothing there to be found at the end. The footprints stopped at the end of the beach. Diddy sighed. "There's no way we were too late. How could they have gotten away without us knowing? Is it because we wasted too much time?"

Timber scratched his head. "Hang on. Look at the end of the shore near the ocean," he said as he approached the area near the surf. "It looks like the trail almost leads… to under the ocean? That can't be right… Did they use some kind of underwater device or vessel?" Diddy walked and bent down near Conker.

"So we swim then? What could be under there? But, we have to find Dixie," he replied. Diddy walked into the water. Luckily, it was a hot day and the sea water was warm. Conker and Timber followed suit. Timber stopped and put his map in his backpack, sealing it up tight. The trio dove into the ocean, swimming down below. Diddy looked below, but couldn't see anything because of it being so mucky underneath. He stopped suddenly, as something caught his eye near a boulder on the ocean floor that seemed unusual. Something was shiny on the boulder. He dove down further to it, inspecting the boulder and saw it was a button. He motioned for Conker and Timber to come down where he was.

The two companions swam down and he pointed at the button, then pressed it. Suddenly, beneath them, the ocean floor opened up below them, and the group fell down through the hole.


End file.
